


hexadic

by tinyduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Gang Bang, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Squirting, cum-eating, dp, impact play (spanking and light slapping), it's uhhhh 11am here rn perfect lewding hours right, oral (m&f receiving), overstim, slight degradation, some D/s undertones, this is now the filthiest thing i've ever written, timeskip spoilers of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyduck/pseuds/tinyduck
Summary: You feel a little faint, trying to wrap your head around it, hardly noticing when Hinata finally moves, reluctantly pulling his thumb from your body. You do, however, notice the way he licks it clean, eyes fixed on the way your thighs restlessly rub together.“Last chance, baby,” Atsumu breathes into your ear, and the room goes still, everybody collectively holding their breath. You squirm a little, partially out of embarrassment, mostly just to feel the strain of Atsumu’s cock against your ass, making your panties wetter when he squeezes your hips tight in retaliation.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	hexadic

**Author's Note:**

> I told @shadowkunoichi on tumblr I was planning on writing an MSBY gang bang and she just started giving me ideas and I started writing and got carried away so uh. Yeah. Go touch some grass after reading this.
> 
> The title literally means “relating to a group of six” and I thought it was extra funny because... _dic(k)_.

There are a few things that tell Sakusa exactly how this evening is going to go.

For starters, the ‘hidden key’ is just a set of keys shoved under the welcome mat, the volleyball and fox-shaped keychains creating a conspicuous lump in the middle of the _c_ and _o_.

Next, the keys turn out to be entirely unhelpful because the front door is _unlocked_ , something that makes him sigh, long and loud, brow pinching together as he debates even stepping inside.

“ _Tadaima_.” Carefully, he shucks his shoes and sets them neatly to the side of the pile of shoes flung every which way in the entryway; there’s a wayward sneaker flopped sadly upside down in the living room, another one from a completely different pair peeking out from the kitchen. He gives it a minute, shrugs his duffle bag higher on his shoulder, but there’s no returning _okaeri_ to be heard. Instead, as he moves further down the hall of his teammate’s apartment, there’s the deep rumble of a collection of voices floating from the open ( _open—_ do these heathens not know how to close a goddamn door?) bedroom door, high, breathy sighs and squeals punctuating scattered laughter and strained swears.

He pauses in the doorway, and takes in the sight before him. You’re seated between Atsumu’s legs, your boyfriend’s arm tucked beneath your breasts as he shamelessly pinches and tugs at one of your nipples, Hinata crouched in front of your spread legs, his tan hands digging into your thighs as he pushes them further apart.

“Omi-omi!” Atsumu grins. “You’re late.”

“You got started without me.”

Another tweak, another whimper from you, and Atsumu arches a perfectly coiffed eyebrow, grinning wider when he sees the way Sakusa’s eyes zero in on your pretty tits. “You’re _late_.”

Sakusa chooses not to deign the more insufferable Miya with a reply, just drops his bag off in the corner and slowly unzips his jacket, folding it neatly to rest it along the back of a chair. “I thought I was going first.”

It’s a pointed jab and Hinata knows it, but he doesn’t move from his post, just glances over his shoulder with a pout on his lips that reminds Sakusa too much of Atsumu. “I’m just looking.”

He’s not lying; you’re still wearing your underwear, the flimsy material already sporting a dark wet spot in the middle as you squirm on Atsumu’s lap, trying to urge Hinata’s wayward thumbs a little higher.

“Fuck, you gotta stop movin’ like that, darlin’,” Atsumu hisses, slapping your chest just to watch it jiggle and to make you whine. “You shoulda seen her earlier, Omi. Pretty girl got all dressed up for you guys.” He drops an affectionate kiss on the side of your head, sliding his thumb across your nipple again. You turn to him, needy, teary, seeking his mouth with yours, and he obliges with a deep groan that makes your thighs twitch.

You cant your hips towards Hinata and he chokes, biting his lip as his pupils dilate even further, breathing in your scent as he wiggles impatiently on his heels.

“Can’t wait ‘til it’s my turn,” he says thickly, stroking a light finger along the edge of your underwear, tipping the scales from restless anticipation to flat out teasing.

Sakusa moves to stand behind him, his shadow spreading along your bodies. “The sooner you move the sooner it’s your turn.”

Hinata frowns and slips the edge of his thumb under your underwear, making you warble out something garbled and desperate against Atsumu’s mouth, whining when your boyfriend pulls away to watch his friend slowly stroke up and down along the edge of your pussy, his cock throbbing at the sight.

“C’mon, Shoyou. ‘S only fair; Omi got first dibs.”

“First dibs?” You narrow your eyes.

Atsumu shrugs helplessly, looking a little bashful as he admits, “Yeah we uh…did rock paper scissors and Omi won.” He buries his face back into your neck at your inquisitive stare, and you just barely make out, “I lost.”

“You—” You don’t know whether to laugh or cry. “You lost to all of them?”

“Every single one of us.” Meian cracks a grin, crossing his arms in a way that he knows makes biceps pop, bulging against the sleeves of his too-tight tee.

“Omi first, me n’ Sho next, then Meian, then Tsum-tsum,” Bokuto counts off eagerly, practically bouncing on his feet as he eyes you.

You feel a little faint, trying to wrap your head around it, hardly noticing when Hinata finally moves, reluctantly pulling his thumb from your body. You do, however, notice the way he licks it clean, eyes fixed on the way your thighs restlessly rub together.

“Last chance, baby,” Atsumu breathes into your ear, and the room goes still, everybody collectively holding their breath. You squirm a little, partially out of embarrassment, mostly just to feel the strain of Atsumu’s cock against your ass, making your panties wetter when he squeezes your hips tight in retaliation.

You look up at Sakusa who’s waiting, standing tall and imposing, and let your eyes trail along the broad set of his shoulders, the loose tee doing little to hide the hard planes of his chest, the way his waist dips in; his cock is already growing where it’s tucked against his leg, visible beneath the soft grey of his sweatpants. You swallow, hard, and drag your eyes back up to his. You mean to be confident, but all that comes out instead is a shy nod and a soft, “You’re first, right?”

The corners of his eyes crinkle a little; his version of a reassuring smile, you suppose, before his hand – big and wide with long, delicate fingers that make your mouth dry – cups your pussy, massaging the puffy lips, pressing the slick, damp fabric up against your body.

“Damn, Omi, at least ask her if it’s okay first,” Atsumu hisses out, eyes glued to the sight before him.

“Sorry.” Sakusa shoves your underwear to the side, eyebrows rising at the translucent lines of your arousal slicking along your needy lips before he pushes two deceptively thick fingers inside you, making your back arch as you keen and clutch at Atsumu’s thighs. “Is this okay?”

He crooks his fingers when you try to answer, stroking along the spongy spot inside you that has your eyes rolling back, lashes fluttering as your nails dig deeper into Atsumu’s legs, making him groan out behind you. He shuffles further, bounces your ass along his cock a little, which only makes Kiyoomi’s fingers press deeper and deeper until he’s nudging something inside you that has you trembling and gushing around his hand.

“Huh.” You peer at him through teary eyes, flushing hot all over at the barest, tiniest smirk on his face. He withdraws, and the sound it makes is _obscene,_ pulling low groans from every corner of the room. “I guess it is okay.”

“ _Fuck_ , princess, I can see how wet you are from all the way over here—” Shugo sounds wrecked, his knuckles white as he fights to keep his arms crossed, pretending it isn’t affecting him as much as it is. He can’t keep from leaning forward, eyes fixed on the sight of Sakusa’s slick fingers parting your folds again with a loud squelch and whine from you.

“Omi. Hurry up.” Hinata’s knee is jiggling restlessly, hands linked together as precum stains the front of his shorts, his cock standing tall and proud beneath the fabric.

Sakusa snorts, twists his wrist, smirks wider at the way you writhe and choke on air. “No.” He eyes Bokuto from the corner of his eye when he comes over, and the wing spiker raises two big hands.

“’M not gonna touch; just wanted a closer look.” He crouches by your leg, chin propped on your thigh as you wriggle, groaning when your hand tangles in his hair to tug. “Ohhhh _fuck_ , puppy, you look so _good_.”

It’s almost too much, the feeling of Bokuto’s shoulder jostling your leg as he palms his cock, the minute grind of Atsumu’s hips against your own, the way Sakusa is playing your body, pulling you apart one careful stroke at a time, his hand turning and flicking and twisting to match the needy undulation of your hips.

Your head drops back to Atsumu’s shoulder, pressing your breasts further into your boyfriend’s big hands. “Nn _god,_ I’m gonna—"

“Gonna what?” Kiyoomi grabs your jaw with his hands, pulls your head back up until you’re looking at him, his other fingers stretching your poor walls apart. “Tell me, not him.”

It makes you clench harder around his fingers and he hisses, slowing his fingers until he’s not even moving them, just watching you grind desperately against his hand.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Atsumu breathes, watching you with wide eyes, at the way you’re dripping down Kiyoomi’s wrist, tiny little whines spilling from your lips.

Sakusa’s hand squeezes tighter, only relenting when your mouth pops open, letting him slide his thumb along your tongue to press down. “You wanna cum?”

You say something that sounds like a gurgled _yes_ , saliva pooling in your mouth, your throat bobbing incessantly as you try to swallow.

“Omi, don’t be so mean to her,” Meian bites out, hand shoved down the front of his pants, palm dragging long and slow down his cock.

“Why not?” The thumb leaves, just for it to tap against your cheek as he smacks at your face, leaving a streak of your saliva along your cheek and your pussy spasms again. “She likes it. Squeezin’ me so _tight_ right now— Now answer me. You wanna cum?”

“Yes— _yes_ —please I wanna—” You whimper when he withdraws his hand, pussy fluttering around nothing, leaking your juices while Bokuto growls low and cracked beside you, and Atsumu’s fingers bruise the crease of your thighs.

“Move.” It’s not directed at you, but the stern, no-nonsense tone still _does_ something to you, still makes you weak-kneed and wobbly as Bokuto reluctantly slinks back to the edge of the room, as Atsumu reluctantly shifts you from his lap, cursing when he sees the wet patch you’ve left on the crotch of his pants.

“Fuck, ‘m not gonna be able to wait to go last—”

“We had a deal.” Kiyoomi spreads you out along your mattress, pressing your legs up and out, murmuring for you to hold them there, smirking at the way the muscles twitch against his hold from the strain. “You lost—you go last.”

“’Sides, you get her the rest of the year,” Hinata says with a lick of his lips, watching the slick shine of your cute cunt as you fight to keep from wiggling in the middle of the bed.

Slowly, Sakusa undresses, taking his time, moving meticulously. You almost want to cry as he carefully folds each article of clothing to set them on the dresser, his shirt and pants in neat little squares. Your legs are trembling in the air, and you prop yourself up on your elbows to urge him to move faster when he turns and your breath catches in your throat. The stark contrast of the black, longline boxer briefs against his pale skin is nothing short of mouth-watering, the carved lines of his thighs more so. But it does nothing to detract from the long, thick cock that runs alongside his leg, nor the two dark freckles that sit so cutely along the curve of his hip. You’re so engrossed in staring at the silhouette of his dick you jump when he traces a careful hand along the line of one of your legs, a tiny burst of air puffing from his nose when you twitch as he skims past your knee.

“Getting tired?”

You snap your eyes back up to his, every complaint that he’s going too _slow_ dying in your mouth at the intense look in his dark eyes. “No,” you breathe, hardly daring to speak louder.

His fingers hook in the hem of your panties, his other hand smacking the side of your ass and making you squeak as your hips jump up. Swiftly, he tugs them off, lets them puddle on the mattress. “Getting impatient?”

You flush at the amused curl in his voice, but before you can answer Bokuto pipes up with a, “Gimme her underwear, Omi-Omi.”

“Get them yourself.” He lowers to the mattress, never looking away from you, making you watch as he slips his tongue out and tickles the edge of your needy hole, knocking the breath from your lungs. It’s quiet, barely audible above the sound of Bokuto striding to the bed, the squeak of the mattress as he snatches up the panties in one big hand and leans over to look with the other, but Sakusa groans, a low purr that rumbles through his chest and into your cunt, making your legs drop down to his shoulders.

“She taste good?” Bokuto shamelessly shoves his nose into the gusset of your underwear, ignoring Atsumu’s indignant squawk. “She _smells_ good.” He palms at your breast and bites his lip, eyes falling to half-mast. “ _Looks_ really fuckin’ good too—”

“Bokuto.” Sakusa buries his face a little further into your pussy, voice biting despite being muffled. “Go sit down and wait your turn.”

“I _am_ waitin’ my turn—”

“The longer you make Sakusa take, the longer you have to wait,” Meian says, voice tight. “And the longer it takes for you to get your turn, the longer _I_ have to wait. Don’t make me give you extra laps next practice.”

“Fine, fine…” He shuffles obediently back to the wall, allowing himself the indulgence on one last sniff before he hands the underwear to Hinata, who wastes no time, groaning as he wraps it around his cock.

“You ruined it for the rest of us,” Atsumu grumbles, shifting restlessly against the wall.

“You get her the rest of the year,” Hinata repeats, the words gritted out from his teeth as he fucks into his fist, the chair squeaking beneath him.

Their bickering would normally make you smile, but Sakusa’s sucking tiny little pulses against your clit, those talented fingers of his slipped back inside your pussy, three-wide now and making you thrash your head from side to side.

“ _Unh_ Ki-yoo-mi ‘m getting _close_ —”

He curls his fingers and nudges you higher, hums against your little bundle of nerves to make your voice ring out a little louder. Your toes are curling, legs tensing, fingers scrabbling along the sheets as you get so, so close to cumming—

He rips his mouth away right when you’re about to tip over, fingers stilling inside you as you full-on _sob._

“ _Shit,_ I feel kind bad for her,” someone mutters.

“Omi, you’re bein’ kinda mean—” You vaguely register Atsumu’s voice, but you don’t care, not when Sakusa’s peeling his underwear down, his cock bobbing up to slap heavy against his abs, long and pretty, with a freckle along the side, the flushed head curving a little to the left. And then he starts _folding his boxer-briefs_ as you whine, slinking a hand down your body.

“C’mon, Kiyoomi, hurry _up_ I wanna get fucked _today—_ ”

He grabs your wrist before you can pinch at your clit, presses it up above your head so quickly you feel a little dizzy. “Of _course,_ you’ve got a mouth on you,” he murmurs, gathering your other wrist in the same hand and squeezing tight. “No wonder, considering you’re dating _Atsumu_ —”

“She’s got a _great_ fuckin’ mouth on her—"

“Shut up, Atsumu.” He pinches at your face again, squeezing lightly at your cheeks. “Open.”

His voice is so deep, so guttural, you can’t do anything but obey.

“Stick your tongue out.”

You do, breath hitching at the feeling of his cock nudging hot and thick along your folds, slipping up and down your dripping slit. To the side, Meian hisses, and you watch him tug on his hair from the corner of your eye, his cheeks flushed as he takes in a shaky breath. “ _Fuck_ , you listen so well, princess.”

Your eyes flutter as you preen at the compliment, and of course that’s when Sakusa spits in your mouth, the glob of saliva making you jolt as your eyes snap back open to look at the man hovering above you; he doesn’t hesitate, hooks his thumb in the corner of your mouth as he stares at your tongue, and the slide of his spit along the pink muscle. “ _Swallow_.”

Your pussy flutters, aching and needy as you struggle to swallow, throat bobbing, eyes rolling back into your head as he finally, _finally_ slides his cock inside you, parting your folds and punching out a reedy _ahhh_ from your lungs.

“Shit. _Shit,_ ” Hinata hisses. You can hear the slick noises of him still fucking into his fist, and dazedly you wondering if he’s still using your underwear, but it’s a fleeting thought. Everything slips from your mind at the feeling of Sakusa’s cock filling you, nudging so _deep_ inside you and making you melt into the mattress. Even the slight sting of his body pushing your legs back against your chest feels good, the stretch making your pussy clench harder around him.

“ _Mm_ _shit_ ,” Kiyoomi bites out, face pinching as he seats himself balls-deep inside you. “No wonder you’re always running home after practice, Miya.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Atsumu’s voice is strained, and you can picture him, sitting on the edge of his seat, jiggling his knee restlessly up and down as he spits out, “Baby, you look so _good_ squeezin’ him; _fuck_ I wish you could see how it looks—”

Sakusa draws out, slow, calculated, making sure you feel every inch of him pulling out, feel the empty space he was occupying before he snaps his hips forward, harsh and fast. You shriek, twisting your arms beneath his hold as he leans forward, brushing his nose against yours.

“Are you this wet for me because it feels good, or because you like getting fucked in front of everyone?” He just keeps thrusting in and out, steady, unhurried, but deep and _hard_ every single time, enough to push a little squeal from you every time he bottoms out. “You sound _filthy_.”

You can’t deny him, the sound of his hips slapping against yours loud and lewd in the room, every roll of his hips slicking along the back of your thighs. It echoes around the squeaking of the mattress, the desperate grunts that are punched from his lungs, the groans of the rest of the men, the same wet noises of Hinata fucking his fist; no, wait around Sakusa’s shoulder you can see it’s Bokuto fisting his cock, or it’s Shugo squeezing his own dick through his shorts, or—

There’s another slap to your face, tearing a gasp from your throat as you clench reflexively.

“Don’t be rude.” Sakusa presses your wrists deeper into the mattress, picks up the pace of his hips a little. “Right now, you’re _mine—_ ”

The way your walls flutter and clench around his cock is sudden, undeniable; it makes him choke on his words.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” he grunts, releasing your hands just to brace his arms on the mattress, thrusting into you so fast the entire bed shakes as he nearly folds you in half as your thighs shriek in protest.

“Kiyoomi— _Omi—_ ” you stutter out, hands flying to his shoulders to cling desperately to them. “Don’t _stop—_ ”

“You gonna cum?” he growls, tangling a hand in your hair to tug it tight, making you yelp from the sting. “Gonna cum on my cock in front of everyone? Gonna show them how well your slutty pussy takes my cock, how bad you wanna cum—”

“N-no—” You whimper when he tugs your hair a little harder, releasing it only to grab harsh and unrelenting at your cheeks again.

“ _No_?”

You’re struggling to speak; he keeps fucking the air from your lungs, keeps making you lose your train of thought with the harsh snap of his hips, his cock jabbing ruthlessly into a spot so deep inside you it makes your entire body snap up like a taut rubber band.

“You don’t wanna cum?” He grins, sharp and wild, sweat beading along his forehead, his hair unruly and mussed and falling over his eyes, doing little to hide the way he’s watching you, eyes darting from your teary eyes to your gasping mouth, lips kiss-bitten and parted.

You shake your head quickly from side to side, swallowing thickly as you try to backtrack, voice shaking in time with the bed. “N-No I _do_ , but I wanna feel you cum too, Kiyoomi. Wanna feel you cum in me—”

“ _Fuck_.” He crushes his mouth against yours, hips jackhammering hard and sloppy as he bites and tugs at your lips, swallowing your whines, your airy cries as you claw your nails down his back. “Such a dirty girl, _filthy_ fuckin’ mouth on you. ‘M gonna give you what you want, gonna cum inside you in front of _everyone_ —”

“ _Yes—ah—yes—_ ” you squeal as he shoves his cock inside you and _grinds_ , rutting up against your clit. He takes a moment to sit up and you almost cry at the loss of movement, but then he’s back to fucking you hard and fast, hands spanning your waist and digging his fingertips into the upper swell of your ass as he grunts out how your greedy little pussy is sucking him in, how good his cock looks splitting you open, about how you’re so _dirty_ , begging for his cum in front of your boyfriend—

He slaps your clit and you really do scream, so loud it makes Atsumu’s hand stutter to a halt on his cock, but you’re not scrambling to push Omi away, just gushing around Sakusa’s cock as he does it again and _again,_ back bowing off the bed as you cum, legs trembling and shaking and squeezing Kiyoomi’s narrow hips as little _oh oh oh_ s fall from your mouth.

Sakusa _growls_ , low and guttural as he digs his fingers into your trembling flesh hard enough to bruise, burying his cock deep inside your pussy as he follows you, rope after rope of hot cum streaking inside of you as he fucks you through it.

“ _Fuck_ , Omi.” Atsumu’s voice cracks, but there’s none of the ribbing that would usually follow it, everybody stunned at the sight of Sakusa pulling his still twitching cock from you, slick and glistening with both of your orgasms. “Ya didn’t have to go _that_ hard—”

“What?” Kiyoomi sounds a little winded but smug as he trails an affectionate finger along the curve of your cheek, down your neck, to circle and flick at a nipple just to make you whimper. “Worried she’s going to leave you for me?”

“What— _no_.” There’s a grumbled insult nobody really understands. “’M just wonderin’ how she’s gonna deal with the next two—”

“I’ll be nice,” Hinata bites out, already lingering at the edge of the bed, watching with wide eyes at the sight of Kiyoomi’s cum sliding from your twitching hole. “ _Fuck_ , ‘m gonna be so good to you, baby—”

He easily slips into the space Sakusa vacates, and you can _see_ his cock twitch under his shorts as he bends closer to your pussy.

You can hear the chair squeak as Atsumu shifts in his seat. “Hey, just give her a _minute_ , Sho—Where’re _you_ goin’?”

“Shower.” Sakusa’s neatly folded clothes are in his hand, flagging cock hanging down between his thighs.

“What, you’re done?”

“You think I’m going to want to go again after all of you have cum inside her? Why do think I went _first_?”

“…I feel like I should be insulted—”

“Where are your towels?”

“Don’t _interrupt_ me—”

“Where _are_ your towels?” Hinata looks up at you, and you forget, for a second, that you’re supposed to answer, stunned silent at the open lust in his gaze.

“F-first door on the left,” you croak out, tingling when he smiles at you, toothy and bright.

“First door on the left,” he repeats a little louder, glancing over his shoulder. “Bo, you wanna grab one?”

“On it!” He barrels out of the room, bouncing off Sakusa and the doorframe, ignoring the stifled chuckle Meian hides behind his fist.

You’re almost afraid to ask, licking your lips before you do. “Why do we need a towel?”

Hinata’s smile turns sultry, his thick fingers dragging through the cum still spilling from your body. “In case it gets messy.” His eyebrows raise and he lets out a soft laugh as he watches your pussy clench around nothing. “You _like_ that, huh, honey?”

“I thought you were going to be good to me,” you reply, just as breathless, feeling the slow warmth of arousal building again inside your belly.

“I _am_.” He slinks a little lower down your body, kissing slow and tender along your inner thighs. “Gonna be so, _so_ good to you—” His tongue sweeps up your slick lingering on your thighs, darting closer to your folds when a towel falls unceremoniously on his head, making you laugh.

“You were supposed to _wait_ for me—” Bokuto stumbles against the edge of the bed, making the whole frame shake as he struggles to peel his joggers off. They’re tangled around his ankles, and even though you’re practically drooling at the sight of his big, broad, _muscular_ body on display, you can’t help but giggle at his grumbling. “Come _on_ —”

He bends, giving you a fantastic view of his ass, and you blink, squinting a little at the colourful pattern that’s stretched across his hips. “Are those—” You glance back when Hinata shifts your hips, sliding the towel underneath and wiping at the mess between your legs. “Are those volleyballs?”

“What? I think they’re kinda cool.” He turns to face you and suddenly the cute little cartoon volleyballs are the _last_ thing on your mind as you come eye to eye with the bulge in his underwear. Bokuto is tall and broad, built stockier than your boyfriend. His thighs are thick corded muscle, the legs of his boxer briefs riding high on his legs, his cock so eager the very tip is nearly peeking out the leg. “You don’t like ‘em?”

You swallow, mouth dry. “No, I—I do.”

With a trembling hand you trail your hand along his leg, grinning at the way he sucks in a sharp breath and presses his cock closer to you. You oblige him, cupping his dick and squeezing suddenly when Hinata busies himself again between your legs, lapping up what the towel left behind with tiny little kitten licks that make you purr. He’s not as rough as Sakusa, not as eager and practiced as Atsumu. There’s a level of sensuality that seeps into his movements, of deliberate circles and swirls of his tongue like he’s coaxing your pussy to open up beneath his tongue. Hinata’s just watching you, eyes bright over the curve of your tummy, and you can tell by the way his eyes are narrowing that he’s _smiling_ between your thighs, which only serves to make you wetter at the thought that he’s so pleased to take you apart with his tongue—

“Don’t stop,” Bokuto huffs, thrusting his hips against your hand. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, but with a little help from him you manage to tug his underwear down, the sight of his cock making your eyes grow wide. He’s _thick_. There’s no other way to describe it. Thick and flushed, with an intricate web of veins that curl along it, making you squirm against Hinata’s face. It’s almost intimidating, imagining that pressed into you. You wrap your hand around him as best you can, running your thumb along the veins, along the edge of the flared head, and he lets out a throaty growl.

“Wait I wanna—” He kneels on the bed, the mattress dipping beneath his weight and making you slide towards him, Hinata following, mouth glued to your pussy as he laps at you. Bokuto prods at your lips with the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum along your lips and obediently you open your mouth, moaning at the taste and weight of him on your tongue.

“ _Oh god_.” The moan isn’t from Bokuto; he’s a little too blissed out for that. You can see Meian tugging his shirt off in the corner, flinging it to the side before he clenches and unclenches his fists. “I’m gonna cum before I even get a _taste_ of you—”

You moan and then _Bokuto_ moans, shoving his cock further into your mouth as _Hinata_ moans, grinding shamelessly into the bed, watching the way your lips stretch around his friend’s dick. Hinata pulls away from your cunt with a slick smack, wiping your juices from his chin with the back of his hand. “Where do you want her, Bokuto?”

“Hm? Uhh…” Bokuto trails off, mouth slack as you do something wicked with your tongue and suck, accidentally scraping the side of his cock with your teeth in a way that makes him shudder all over and his balls draw tighter. “You look so _good_ with my cock in your mouth, puppy…” He cards an affectionate hand through your hair, scratching at your scalp and making you hum around his cock again. “Ohhhhhh shit—”

Hinata spreads your legs a little wider, gathers the cum clinging to your pussy with the pad of his finger and circles the tight pucker of your ass, laughing when your body jolts. “Which hole do you want?”

Your eyes are wide, mouth slack around Koutarou’s cock as he pistons his hips back and forth. The thought of him putting that thing in your ass makes you flutter with nervousness, and you almost choke out that you want Hinata fucking your ass before you catch sight of him shucking his shorts. He’s not wearing any underwear, and you’d guessed as much from the way he’d been leaking precum and staining the fabric. What you didn’t expect was for a man so light and playful to have a cock so _heavy_. It’s intimidating. They’re _both_ intimidating and you can’t tell if you’re excited for them to stretch you out or _scared—_

“Fuck, I’ll take anythin’ she’ll give me.” Bokuto presses deep, deep into your mouth, smiling as he watches you bat your lashes up at him.

“Good, I kinda wanted her ass anyway.” There’s a click of a bottle of lube (where did he get that from?!), then the cool wet sensation of it dribbling onto your ass as you jolt _again_ , pushing Bokuto’s cock a little deeper into your mouth and making you gag. He pulls free with a gasp, giving you a moment to cough, a little teary eyed as he presses his cock against your mouth again.

“Do that _again_ —” he growls, and you whine, bracing a hand on his hip as he eases his thick shaft down your throat.

Hinata’s spreading you open in earnest, treating you just as good as he’d promised, letting you adjust to each crook and spread of his fingers, each gentle ease in and out of the tight ring of muscle. He’s whispering something, and it barely registers, but you can pick out, _you’re doing so good_ , and _look at this cute little hole_ and something that _sounds_ dirty in Portuguese that has you squirming and moaning.

Shouyo’s eyes flash, dangerous, heated. “Do you know what I said?”

Bokuto pulls his cock free, thin strings of saliva stretching from the tip to your lips, falling onto your cheek as you gasp for air and try to shimmy further down onto Shouyo’s fingers. Hinata chuckles, and turns to Atsumu.

“Does she know what I said?”

“ _Fuck_ , Sho, I don’t even know what you said but it’s gettin’ _me_ hot—”

Hinata laughs a little louder at that, turning back to you to ease a third finger (when did he add the second?!) into your body.

“Is she ready yet? Are you ready yet?” Bokuto fists his cock, drawing fast down his shaft to squeeze at the base, gritting his teeth as you cup his balls in your hand, squeezing while you moan.

“Yeah, she’s good—”

Bokuto lifts you without warning, making you squeak as he flips you around in a flurry of limbs, dragging you up to straddle him, pressing his drooling cock up against your equally messy pussy. “Fuck I can’t wait—been thinking about this for so _long—_ ”

He presses into you and it _burns_ , despite Sakusa stretching you out, despite the time Hinata had dedicated between your legs, and despite the fact that you’d already had one mind-numbing orgasm wrangled from your body.

“Ohhhhh you’re _tight_ , puppy—” Bokuto clenches his jaw, breathing heavily as he stills you halfway down his cock, slowly drawing you back up and then shimmying you down a little further, pushing a wordless wail from your mouth.

“He’s gonna split her in half,” Meian laughs, voice tight. You want to agree, but you can’t really focus on anything past the feeling of his cock carving its way into your body, and the play of colour behind your lids. It seems to take _ages_ , just Bokuto fucking in and out of you with shallow little thrusts until he finally bottoms out, both of you moaning, loud and broken into the room.

“You doin’ okay, darlin’?” Distantly, you make out Atsumu’s voice and you nod, head bobbling around on your neck as you feel Bokuto’s thumb gently brush at your eyes, wiping away the tears you didn’t know had fallen.

“’S good,” you slur. “’M so _full_ —”

Hinata’s hand stroking along your spine grounds you a little, the firm press of his palm bending you forward to meet Bokuto’s eager mouth. The kiss is wild and frantic, mostly teeth and spit, but it does its job of distracting you from the press of Hinata’s cock against your ass, the lube he’d dribbled there and slicked on the condom easing the passage. Your entire body tenses when the head pops in, and Bokuto bites your lip _hard_ , making you yelp.

“Fuck, don’t _do_ that—” He keens, smacking at your thighs. It doesn’t help, just makes you squeeze _tighter_ , makes Bokuto groan louder.

“T-take it easy,” Hinata murmurs, brushing his lips against your ear. He stills, letting you rock back against him, trying to get more of that almost overwhelmingly _good_ feeling that’s stretching you out. He huffs a little laugh against the back of your throat. “Baby, baby, _baby—_ ”

He slides the last inch of his cock inside and you moan, burying your face into Bokuto’s neck.

There’s a cracked, “Ah _shit—_ ” from the corner that you’d know _anywhere_ , and you jerk your head up, nearly smacking into Hinata’s face as you stare at the corner where your boyfriend, the man who drew the short straw in this entire escapade, the man who _suggested_ this entire escapade is currently sitting hunched over, shirt shoved between his teeth, cum painting his abs and fingers as he gives a few more rough tugs. The sight makes you squeeze down there _again_ , and Hinata and Bokuto must take it as the universal sign to _move_ because they both start fucking into you, a little unsteady, a little off-kilter, but still so delicious you stumble over your words.

“’T-‘ _Tsumu_ , did you really— _ah_ —really just— _oh fuck—_ c- _cum_?”

Sakusa, hair still damp, a towel looped over his shoulder snorts at the sight from the doorway. “Of _course,_ he did—” His eyes narrow. “Miya…did you just cum while sitting on my _jacket_?”

“Darlin’ you just look so _good—_ ” Whatever else he wants to say is cut off by Omi smacking the back of his head, making you laugh then groan when the men on either side of you thrust into you a little _harder_ , clenching their teeth at the way you tightened up.

“ _Nn_ I—I feel like I’m gonna—” You wanted to say _break_ , but Hinata angles his cock a little differently and it presses the tip of Bokuto’s up against something that makes you whine, voice caught in your throat as Shouyo lifts one calloused hand to palm your chest, jiggling your tits in time with his thrusts.

“You’re doing so good, honey, just a little longer—” He flicks your nipple with his nail, making you squirm. “You’re so _tight_ so _good_ feels so _good_ inside you—”

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Bokuto wheezes beneath you, biceps straining, eyes narrowed as he squeezes at your waist, lifting you bodily up and down and up and down the two cocks stuffed inside you, his hips bouncing off the bed with each downswing to shove his dick as deep as he can. He’s biting his lip so hard you’re almost worried he’s about to draw blood so you try to kiss him, but your jelly arms can’t prop you up well enough and you all but fall on him. You must mumble something coherent because Bokuto shifts one big hand from your hips to your head, slotting your mouth against his as his little whimpers and whines are lost into your mouth. “’M gonna cum soon gonna fill you up gonna make it so you feel me for _days_ — You like that? You want me to fill you up? Want me to cum into this sweet _tight_ pussy?”

“Oh _fuck_ , Bo— _Kotarou_ I want it I want it I _want it—_ ”

“Yeah, take it— _mmf—_ _take it_ _—_ ” He slams into you, his whole body trembling as he lifts off the bed, lifts _you_ up too, your chest braced against his as you feel him cum inside you, his breathing ragged.

“Ooooh _baby,_ you’re so—” Hinata moans, trying to hold you still as Bokuto fucks you through his orgasm, bouncing you up and down both cocks with each little jerk of his hips, making you mewl and gasp as you wriggle your hips, trying to milk him dry. “So _good_ to us, taking everything—”

When Bokuto falls limp back down onto the mattress Hinata gently pulls you up, cupping a calloused hand around your neck as he props you against his chest, his thumb stroking along the line of your jaw.

“Think you can do one more?” His voice is hoarse, his hips humping unconsciously into your ass as you whine and let your head tip back.

“Yeah, wanna make you feel good too, Sho—”

“ _Fuck_ , honey, you can’t just _say_ things like that.” He grinds his hips against yours, bracing a hand on your belly as he swirls a tight circle along your clit. You’re so wet his fingers slide from side to side, so wet he has to end up using three fingers just to rub against your clit, so wet you start to wonder if it’s just from _you_ or if Bokuto’s cum has started leaking out of you—

The thought makes your vision turn white, makes you tremble and shake on Bokuto’s softening cock, makes Bokuto whine as he feels your walls clenching and unclenching around his overstimulated cock.

“’M cumming--!” you choke out unnecessarily, scrabbling at Hinata’s arms, his hands, your body tingling and each wave cresting higher as he presses down, choking you just a little, just enough so you get _tighter_.

Bokuto gasps out something and you can _feel_ his cock twitch valiantly inside you, can feel Hinata’s hips stuttering against your ass as he comes, biting down on your shoulder as he grunts and grinds his way through his own orgasm.

You both collapse onto Bokuto, pushing a little _oof_ out of his lungs, but he doesn’t seem to really mind, and the weight and warmth of two big, sweaty men feels better than you want to admit right now. It’s quiet for a second, all three of you basking in the afterglow, when a throat clears from behind you.

“Still good for my turn?”

Hinata shifts so you can look behind you, and even if you _wanted_ to say no, the sight of Shugo – tall, handsome, _hungry_ Shugo – would pull a _yes_ from you anyway. The thick swell of his cock would normally intimidate you, but after what you just put in your body, you’re certain nothing else can phase you.

“Yeah, just…I need a minute…”

Hinata peppers a few affectionate kisses along your shoulders, Bokuto nuzzling his face into your hand as you try to regain any semblance of feeling in your legs. You whimper when Shouyo pulls out, and Bokuto hisses again, muttering something about you _squeezing_ and getting him riled up again as he pulls out and a veritable waterfall of his cum leaks out of you.

“Oh,” Hinata says, laughing breathlessly as he pushes his sweaty hair back. “We forgot to use the towel.”

You giggle and then groan as you clench out more cum, Bokuto watching starry eyed as it spills down onto his cock. Hinata grabs the towel when Atsumu, hands cleaned, dignity _somewhat_ restored, tugs it from his hands. “I got it.”

He sweeps you off Bokuto’s lap and nestles you in his, tenderly dabbing away at the lingering cum still slicking your folds, wrapping his arms around you protectively as he snipes at Bokuto to clean himself up— _no_ , not with this towel! “You still doin’ okay?”

You turn to face him, smiling as he brushes a kiss across your nose. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You can change your mind, y’know? You don’t hafta say yes.”

You kiss him, gentle and warm, the scene so intimate everyone else has to look away for a moment. Cupping his cheek, you whisper, “Are you just embarrassed you came early?”

Atsumu stares at you for a moment, looking long and hard in your eyes before he unceremoniously drops you onto the bed, and jerks a thumb at you as he turns to Meian. “She’s all yours.”

Your laughter peters off as Shugo – _tall, handsome, hungry Shugo_ – approaches you, his presence alone enough to make you shrink against the mattress even as your thoroughly stretched pussy gives a weak flutter. It’s not hard to see why he’s the captain, not hard to see how he manages to wrangle the group of men in the room with you into order. He’d been the one who’d stopped them from fully stripping you, stopped Hinata from diving face-first into your pussy before Sakusa got there, stopped _Atsumu_ from groping you a little too freely. Your own _boyfriend_. It’d made you wet then, and it was making you wet now; another droplet of Bokuto’s cum slips onto the bed.

“Get on your knees.” You scramble to do as you’re told, and he smiles, handsome and kind and making you squirm a little bit. “You’re such a _good girl_ , aren’t you?”

One big hand thumbs at your mouth, pulling your lower lip down a little bit before it trails down to your neck to circle your throat, tugging you forward until you’re face to face with him, your eyes wide as he looks down at you, cool and collected. “You’re gonna listen to everything I say?”

You nod, and he tilts his head, waiting. Swallowing, shivering at the feel of your bobbing throat pressed tight against his hand, you squeak out, “Yes.”

“Yes…?”

You blink, so cute and doe-eyed that he can’t help but smile again. “Yes…Shugo?”

“Try again.”

Nervously, you lick at your lips, squirming at the way his eyes track it. “…Yes, Meian? Sir?”

Shugo laughs a little, pulls you up a little closer. “Almost.”

You glance out the corner of your eyes, but the rest of the men are no help, three out of four of them just staring wide-eyed at the scene before them, Atsumu already sporting _another_ erection; Sakusa’s face is inscrutable.

“They’re not gonna help you. Try again.”

You look back at him, wracking your brain, trying to sift past the fuzzy feeling in your head. “Captain?”

His eyebrows shoot up so fast you have to fight down a smile. “ _Fuck_. No, but you’re so _close_ , princess.”

You can tell he sees the light flicker on inside your head, from the way your eyes widen to the way you get a little bashful, trying to duck your head and failing miserably when his arm stays firm, the defined muscles in his arm not even flinching as you press against them. “…yes, daddy.”

It’s so soft, so breathy everyone almost misses it, but then a collective groan erupts from your audience, Bokuto lamenting that he _knew_ he forgot something, but you only look at Atsumu. Atsumu, who looks gobsmacked and aroused all at once, who’s palming his cock _again_ , who’s looking at you with a fire in his eyes that makes you a little weak, because you know…you _know_ you’ve unlocked something inside him you’re not going to be able to go back from.

Meian’s hand dragging down your body has you snapping your eyes back to him, and you bite your lip as he smacks lightly at your tits, giggle as he circles your belly button, a crooked smile on his handsome face as he drifts down to your pussy, carefully pressing one finger inside of you and then pulling it back out. He raises it to your mouth. “Clean it up for me.”

You don’t think, just let him pop his finger into your mouth, laving your tongue along it just to watch his gaze grow darker. He slides it out and you smile a little coyly, speaking a little louder, making sure the other men can hear you clearly when you say, “Is that good enough, daddy?”

In hindsight, it might’ve been the wrong thing to say, because Meian isn’t even phased, he just goes back to fingering you in earnest, pushing cum out of your body as you shiver and squeal, your nails digging into the corded muscle of his forearm, his hand still tight around your throat. It seems to go on for _hours_ , the slick sound of his fingers working in and out and in and out, the heel of his hand brushing against your aching clit every once in a while, just enough to build the need inside of you, but not enough to satisfy.

Finally, _finally_ , he seems to deem you ready, though by the way you’re dripping down your thighs and onto the bed, you think you’re _well_ past that point. He doesn’t even have to speak when he raises his hand a second time, you obediently lap at his fingers, at the swell of his palm, sucking them clean with hazy submission as he smiles down at you and makes you hum all over.

“So _good_ for me, princess. _Fuck_. Think you can take my cock now?” You watch as he tugs his pants down, watch as he kicks them to the side. Watch as he hooks his thumbs into his underwear and peels it down, your eyes wide as you stare at the flushed, throbbing dick in front of you. It doesn’t escape you that he’s been waiting patiently this entire time, waiting for his turn, staving off his orgasms in favour of watching you fall apart time and time again, but the thought provides little comfort. The shaft is slick with precum, the head so dark it looks painful. And he’s _big_ too; you’d expected nothing less, looking at the sheer size of the rest of his body, but right now, here in front of you, you’re incredibly grateful that he wasn’t sharing his turn with anybody else.

You reach out and gingerly swipe a finger along the vein that protrudes from the side, looking up at him through your lashes as you try to keep the tremble out of your voice. “Want me to clean you up too?” He just looks at you, and you swallow nervously. “Daddy?”

Carefully, he cups your cheek, voice dropping a little as he asks, “You sure you want to do this…?”

You nod eagerly; when else are you going to get a chance to feel this inside you? When he looks unconvinced, you leaned forward and slide your mouth, hot and open from base to tip, suckling on the head as he groans and fights to keep from jerking forward. “Don’t— _fuck_ , you can’t do that right now, sweet thing, or ‘m gonna cum—”

His words have the opposite effect; they just make you wiggle as you rub your thighs together, sucking a little harder, slipping the tip onto your tongue and groaning at the taste of him. You’re reefed from his cock before you know it, lifted so _easily_ you can’t help the needy little moan that falls from your tongue as Shugo sits on the edge of the bed, the thick press of his cock searing its heat between your thighs.

“Don’t be a brat,” he spits out. You choose to ignore him, squirming around on his lap, slicking your dripping pussy up and down his shaft, coating him in your slick as he curses and grabs at your thighs. “Fuck—”

Shugo pushes you forward and to the side, making you yelp as he sets you on your hands and knees, his big thighs braced around your legs as you sink down towards the bed, pressing your cheek against the sheets as you wait for him to fuck you. You jump and yelp when his hand cracks down on your ass, trailing off into a whimper when he smooths his hand across it, pressing into the sting.

“Gotta remember that for next time,” you hear from in front of you, and you shakily lift your head just to see Bokuto sliding his hand up and down his cock as he watches you.

You choke on a laugh, incredulous. “You’re hard again alread— _y!_ ” The end squeaks out of you when Shugo spanks you again, and you press your face into the sheets, muffling a whimper.

“You’re supposed to be paying attention to me,” he rumbles, low and firm, just a little amused at the way you’re squirming, glistening pussy swaying from side to side as you shift your hips.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry _what_.”

Your whole face feels like it’s on fire, but you mumble it out anyway. “Sorry, daddy.”

He drags a knuckle along your slit, humming, pretending to consider the sight before him. “You’re soakin’ wet right now. Guess Kiyoomi was right earlier, huh?” God, that whole event feels like it happened _hours_ ago; maybe it was hours ago, as far as you know. “You like getting fucked in front of everyone.” He laughs, shuffling a little closer, the tip of his cock sliding along the curve of your ass. “You’re not gonna deny it?”

“No,” you mumble half-heartedly into mattress.

“Hmmm.” He grazes that big hand along your ass again, trailing your slick along the burning skin. “At least you’re honest.” He squeezes tight into the sting, making you hiss and clench up as he pushes his cock inside you, and then you’re clenching for a _wholly_ different reason. “C’mon, up—”

He leans forward and presses his cock _deeper_ ; you feel like you’d collapse into the mattress if he wasn’t there to hold you up, but he’s just doing it to rearrange your limbs, propping you up on your shaky arms to stare right at the group of men watching you a little too shamelessly. Hinata’s devolved back into fucking his hand again too, and out of the corner of your eye you can see Omi, shorts tugged down just enough to free his cock, thumb pressed to the tip. It’s so obscene you kind of want to laugh, and you _would_ if Shugo didn’t choose that moment to start fucking you, slow and languid and _so fucking good_.

“You _do_ like havin’ ‘em watch you; _fuck_ you’re a _mess_ down here right now—Wonder what’ll happen if I—”

If he…?

You don’t have to wait long for an answer; his hand cracks down again and this time you really _do_ collapse into the mattress, hips held up only by one of Meian’s powerful hands as you drool into the sheets.

“’C’mon, say _thank you_ —”

You moan when he slips a hand between your legs, rubbing quick and dirty at your clit. “T-thank you—”

“Thank you…?” He pinches at your poor, sore ass when you don’t answer quickly enough, making you squeal and squeeze around him.

“Thank you, daddy— _mmf!_ ”

“’M not gonna last long,” he grunts out into your ear, curving over your body and pressing you into the bed, the drag of his chain tickling along the base of your neck and making you shiver. “You feel too fuckin’ _good_ , princess. So hot and tight and wet and— _hnn_ you’re just _perfect_ , aren’tcha?”

You mumble something that might be affirmative, peeking at him out of the corner of your eye and feeling a zap of arousal run straight to your clit when you realize he’s watching you, watching the way each powerful slap of his hips against your ass is making you cry out. It stings—your poor cheeks sting from the way he keeps smacking against them, but in a way that’s mouth-watering and _addictive_ and just driving you closer and _closer_.

Your mouth drops open in a little _o_ when his hand, pinned beneath your bodies, makes a valiant effort to keeping rubbing at your clit, and you arch your hips up a little bit, your eyes rolling back into your head at the new angle, at how _deep_ he’s getting, at how good the stretch of his shaft feels, the way your tits keep rubbing up and up and up along the sheets as he fucks you across the bed. “ _Mm_ — ‘m gonna cum—”

“Lemme feel you cum on my cock—c’mon lemme feel you cum on daddy’s cock—”

You claw at the sheets, tugging them free from the corner as you shift your head and look up, and Atsumu’s looking right at you, shorts stained, mouth open, cheeks flushed and hair mussed from the way he’s just tugging on it over and over again, watching you fall apart on his captain’s cock. You can’t really hear him over the sound of your own voice as you whine and moan and _beg_ for Meian to keep fucking you, _beg_ for him to _don’t stop don’t stop right there_ , but you can make out the shape of the words _holy fuck you look so **good**_ and then Meian’s fucking into you impossibly harder, fingers pinching at your puffy clit and—

“ _Daddy!_ ” Your throat feels _raw_ as the word tears from your throat, your body shaking and tensing, chest lifting, back arching, pussy squeezing _tight_ as you moan and cry, the tense coil in your belly snapping as you tip over the edge, chanting, “ _Oooh daddy fuck fuck fuck fuck—_ ” over and over and over again.

“God, you’re so fuckin’— _fuck._ ” He grabs the end of the mattress and presses into you _deep_ , stretching you wide on his cock, pressing something inside you that makes your legs kick out as he cums and fills you, thrusting slow, heavy, and hard, making sure you _feel_ every twitch of his cock, every press of his hips. He laughs, deep and throaty, the sound rumbling through his body to yours, making both of you groan when you clench involuntarily. Gently, he smooths the back of his hand along your ass, carefully pulling his softening cock out of your body. “Are you okay?”

You let him roll you onto your side, let him slip the crumpled towel from earlier under your hips. It feels nice, the way he’s rubbing your thighs, slowly kneading the tension from them. It stings a little bit, lying on your back, but in a way that feels too good to complain, like leaning into a deep stretch. You arch your back as you do just that, purring at the feeling of him working down your legs to rub at your calves.

“Never better,” you say, voice a little rough around the edges as you beckon him closer. Tangling your fingers in his necklace, you tug him forward, brushing your lips against his in a surprisingly chaste kiss as you grin wickedly. “Thanks, _daddy_.”

He chokes out a groan that melts into a laugh. “Don’t _tempt_ me, princess.”

You scrunch your nose as you turn, skimming past the sight of three very hard, very needy men still watching you, their eyes fixed on the way you sit up on your elbows and smile bright and soft at your boyfriend. “Come here.”

You wait about three seconds before Atsumu’s on top of you, smothering you with kisses, his hand fumbling to tug his shorts down over his ass and under his balls, the weeping tip of his cock pressing tight against your entrance as he pauses and looks at you, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed. “You still okay if I…?”

You loop your arms around his neck and pull him into a long kiss, sucking his bottom lip into your mouth and tugging on it with your teeth. “Of course, ‘Tsumu. Anything for you.”

He slides in easy, and you arch up against him, mumbling his name against his cheek because in spite of everyone else you’ve already fucked, they don’t feel as _right_ as him, as _good_ as him, as—

Atsumu lets out a low groan, swearing as he ruts into you, cock twitching as he cums, and your eyes snap open. There’s a choked laugh from one of his friends, and a low snort that couldn’t be from anybody but Sakusa. Atsumu takes a moment to gather himself then props himself above you as you look at him, affectionate and a little exasperated.

“’Tsumu, did you just—”

“’M not done,” he grits out, and start thrusting in earnest, biting at your jaw, your mouth, until you gasp and let him tangle his tongue with yours. “’M not fuckin’ _done—_ ”

He winds a hand beneath your back and tugs you closer, angles you _up_ a little to hammer his cock into that little spot that makes your head tip back and mouth fall open as you choke out, “O-oh— _oh_ — ‘Tsumu, f-feels so—!”

His brows are pinched, that little furrow you love to kiss right between them as a muscle jumps in his jaw. “Fuck, you feel so fuckin’ _tight_ still. Greedy little pussy took four fuckin’ cocks an’ you’re still squeezin’ me so— _nng—_ s-so _tight_. God, I can’t get _enough_ of you—”

He shifts back just enough to move you a little on the bed, just enough to press a firm hand to your belly in a way that makes your eyes snap open; you can tell from the look on his face, from the way he’s working at your body, that the position is only partially about you. It’s more about the way that now the other men can see you, can see the sight of his cock fucking into you in short little thrusts again and again and again with pinpoint precision.

“C’mon, darlin’, show ‘em how good you are for me,” he purrs, his cock twitching inside you. “Show ‘em how _good_ you look when you’re cummin’ around my cock.”

“O-oh ‘ _Tsumu_ —” His name catches in your throat as you keen, rolling your hips against the thumb pressed to your clit.

“C’mon, I know you can do it, baby. Make a mess. Show ‘em how fuckin’ _good_ I can make you feel. Show ‘em nobody knows this sweet little pussy the way I do—”

Atsumu presses down harder, nudges the head of his cock against your g-spot and _grinds_ , and you _snap_. You can’t help but hump helplessly against him, rubbing the head of his dick into that spot over and over and _over_ again as you squirt all over him, tears sliding from your eyes as you stutter out his name, your voice thin and high.

“That’s my fuckin’ girl. Th-that’s it, baby, c’mon, keep _goin’_ —”

You can hear a slew of whispered swears from the edge of the room, but they’re difficult to pinpoint when you feel like you’ve got weightless, mind blank, feeling nothing, knowing nothing but the thick, hot slide of Atsumu’s cock spreading your gushing walls apart over and over again. When you come back down you can’t be bothered to look at the shuffling going on from the rest of the men; your eyes are fixed on Atsumu’s face, on the way he’s looking at you, starry-eyed and so stupidly in love and _desperate_. He looks _good_ like this, just jackhammering into your cunt, shifting you up or down or any which way based off the flicker of expressions that slide across your face, based off the way you say his name or moan, or squeal. You grab for him, gratefully pulling him closer to you when he leans down as you kiss him, needy and affectionate.

“Feels so good, ‘Tsumu.”

“ _Yeah_ , baby?”

“Always feels _so fucking good, ‘Tsumu—_ ”

“ _Shit—_ who else can fuck you like this, huh?”

“ _Mm_ —just you— _ah!_ ”

“You’re— _nn_ —you’re _mine—_ ”

You can tell he’s getting close, can tell by the way his hips are stuttering, the way he’s getting a little more frantic. You slip a hand between your bodies, ignoring the sore protest of your clit as you play with it, desperate to cum around him again.

“I’m gonna _cum_ , darlin’—fuck _me_ I’m gonna fuckin’ _cum—”_ He gasps out a slurred, stuttered version of your name, his eyes narrowing, mouth dropping open, making such a pretty, pretty face as he finishes inside you, his whole body shuddering with the effort as he groans and drops down onto you, hips rutting against yours with the aftershocks.

“You good, baby?” you whisper, carding your fingers through his hair only for him to startle you as he whips his head up, licking and biting down your body as you laugh a little deliriously. “’Tsumu, you don’t need to—”

Oh, but he _does;_ he _always_ does. And so he licks you clean, curls his tongue inside your spasming walls, presses your legs apart with firm hands, coaxes moan after moan after moan out of you until you’re creaming on his tongue, jittering with the force of your orgasm until you have to push him away.

Boneless, you barely move when he flops beside you, gathering you in his arms to press a sloppy kiss to the crown of your head.

“Mm…gross. Your mouth is all dirty,” you grumble, and he chuckles, stroking a hand up and down your belly.

“I think you’ve had worse things on you today,” he mumbles, looking up a little to nod at Sakusa. “Didja bring ‘em?”

“Of course I did.” Kiyoomi, hands washed, cock tucked neatly back into his shorts (a _brand-new_ set of shorts, you note with a certain degree of awe – he’s nothing if not prepared). He unzips his duffle bag, tosses something onto the bed that rolls over to rest along your arm as you groan and give Atsumu a look.

“Seriously?” You wave the blue Gatorade bottle around, pouting as he takes it from you, fingers neatly peeling the plastic off.

“You lost a lotta electrolytes, darlin’. Gotta make sure we get ‘em back in ya.” He presses the bottle against you like a mother nursing its baby, and that only makes you glare at him _harder_.

“’Tsumu—”

“C’mon, drink up.” He twists the cap, laughing when you yelp and seal your mouth around the dribble of liquid, obediently drinking (gratefully too, though you’ll never admit it to him), as he swipes a finger along the blue droplet that’s trickling down your chin, licking it off his hand. “Gotta get you all nice and rested for round two.”

“Round _two_?!” You sputter and choke, shoving the bottle away as he rolls around on the bed and laughs loudly, a little too pleased with himself.

“I’m kiddin’, I’m kiddin’ I wouldn’t do that to ya.” He takes a long pull of Gatorade and nods his head towards his teammates. All of them are looking at you with varying degrees of mischief and interest, but the glimmer in their eyes is unmistakeable as Atsumu tacks on,

“Not today, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Christina, thank u for telling me these idiots would decide gang bang order by playing rock paper scissors, that Atsumu would 100% be a two-pump chump, and that he would try and force his gf to drink Gatorade after a sex marathon, because it made my day. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@chicoree](https://chicoree.tumblr.com)


End file.
